


Home is a State of Mind

by StrayblackcatXIII



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eventual Romance, Kemonomimi, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Friendship, Original Character(s), Random Encounters, Romance, Trouble, Wilderness, forest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrayblackcatXIII/pseuds/StrayblackcatXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when two boys of seemingly opposite personalities meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Move

                Calico ears twitch in the darkness.  Eyes snap open to reveal a pair of identical silver-grey irises lit up only by the moonlight though there is no one to see them.  A young man peers out a window. A sparse row of lights barely illuminates the street.  It is late, he supposes though he doesn’t have the luxury of a clock.  His mind flashes scenes of his past, back when he was a young boy, a child, but not a scene from his childhood.  He hadn’t had one of those.  A voice echoes in his mind. It’s a voice from 18 years ago.

                _“Mr. Lancaster!  Subject 724336 is attempting to escape again.  We just caught him trying to crawl out the bathroom window.”_

                _‘724336’_.  The young man sighs.  ‘ _My name is Raiden,’_ he thinks to himself.  He tugs at his metal collar, one that he is permanently stuck with.  It's almost the same colour as his eyes. It doesn’t move at all.  It isn’t tight –at least not extremely— though the fact that it’s there is a nuisance.  He has tried many ways to get the thing off but he’s stuck with it for life because of super advanced technology and the fact that the only guy who knows how to work it, its creator, is dead.

                Raiden scoffs in disgust as he closes the tattered remains of what used to be white curtains that are now stained and full of moth holes.  The room is now almost completely dark.  His stomach growls and it seems louder in the emptiness of the room.  No one is around to hear it. He is alone.

                His room is one of many in an old abandoned building that had been shut down many years ago and nothing has been done with it yet.  Each day he has to sneak in for fear of getting caught.  He can’t be too careful since he doesn’t know if he’s still being chased or not even after all this time has passed since he escaped.  It has to be close, the anniversary of the day he freed himself from the Serighte County Institute for Biological Investigative Research and Development.

                The SCIBIRD, as it is often called, is Raiden’s most hated place in the whole country.  Second to that is his foster house.  The name Arakawa comes to mind.  It’s a name he’d soon like to forget. 

                ‘ _Arakawa.  Those people sure didn’t hesitate when it came to more money especially if it meant getting rid of me,’_ Raiden thinks to himself, sighing once more in distaste.  In the beginning they had seemed nice and Raiden had felt needed but that feeling hadn’t lasted for very long before he was shipped off to SCIBIRD.  He lets out a deep sigh but out of nowhere comes a clanging sound followed by soft footsteps.  Raiden’s ears twitch; the footsteps are getting closer.  His heartbeat quickens.  Will he get caught?  There is a harsh silence then two faint voices. 

_‘They must be talking quietly,’_ he thinks before taking refuge behind some old, dusty boxes.  _‘But no one ever comes in here so who could be here now?’_ He starts feeling more nervous as the footsteps grow closer.

                “There’s no evidence that anyone has been here in a long time.” A man’s voice breaks the silence.  “We have orders to blow this place up.”

 _‘Blow it up?’_  Raiden’s heart skips a beat. _‘Why now? Why at this time of night?’_

The building has been empty and unused for quite some time.  Blowing it up now could only mean something else is going to be built in its place.  In any case Raiden doesn’t want to stick around to find out.  He needs to leave and quickly.  Luckily he doesn’t have many belongings.  His only possessions are the clothes he is wearing.  He doesn’t have anything else and vaguely remembers how he got them in the first place.

                Raiden grabs what little he has and tries to escape through a broken window but his shirt gets caught on one of the jagged pieces.  A man finds him and yells “Hey!" as Raiden attempts to free himself and he does so but not before ripping his clothes in the process.  Once he’s free he starts to run.  He hears the sound of pounding footsteps about ten feet behind him.  Without looking back he continues to run until he’s out of the city and into the forest.  By now he’s sweating and breathing heavily from the exertion of running such a long distance.  The summer heat isn’t helping either; even though it’s night time, it’s still quite humid out.  Luckily the darkness of the forest keeps him hidden from the man (or men) who were chasing him and his cat-like vision allows him to see better in the dark than any human.  Raiden himself appears mostly human with the exception of his identification collar, calico ears and tail.  His eyes look like any other’s but his genetic makeup is different.

                Of course one could probably tell just from looking at him since Raiden doesn’t have a way of hiding his ears and tail.  At present he’s wearing a muscle shirt with a strange slogan on it with a small rip now near the bottom of his shirt and there is a small rip in the knee of his jeans.  He walks far enough into the forest to be safe, sits on the ground, leans back against a tree and closes his eyes.  Fatigue quickly overwhelms him and he’s asleep within mere minutes.  


	2. The Meeting

                The next morning Raiden opens his eyes to see a blurry figure in his face.  He blinks his eyes into focus to look into a pair of blue-green eyes.  They are watching him intently.  Raiden’s body stiffens.  There’s no way he can run with this person so close to him.

                “My, my,” a man’s voice speaks.  “What an interesting intruder I found in my forest.”  Raiden gulps but does not speak.  The man pulls his face back a bit but doesn’t stand up.  “So you’re the silent type.  Can I at least know the name of my intruder?”

                Raiden still doesn’t say a word.  It’s a combination of shyness and fear.  To give his name now would be exposing himself to a complete stranger.  Up until now he hasn’t given his name to a single soul though it’s not like anyone would recognize his last name.  He’d chosen it when he was younger, when he was about six years old and out on his own.  He’s almost 22 years old and that means he’s been surviving in that old abandoned building for at least 15 years.  It had been abandoned for almost that long; he’d started sneaking into the unused room just before it closed, secretly leaving a door unlocked for easy entry.

                “Still not going to talk to me? Hmm,” the man says after a few moments of silence.

                “Who are you?” Raiden asks. He winces at how shaky his voice sounds.

                “I asked you first.  I have no name to give to someone who won’t even look at me.”

                Raiden looks at him.  He takes time to really study the mysterious man.  He’s handsome with well-defined cheekbones and the same blue-green eyes from earlier.  They aren’t like anything he’s ever seen before.  His hair is a golden sort of blonde pulled back into a neat ponytail.  The shorter strands in the front are tied with a light blue ribbon.  It’s an interesting hair style for a man but it somehow suits him.  He too has ears much like Raiden’s but somehow different as well; they are slightly bigger in size and have a different colour and markings.

                “See?  Was that so hard, kitten?” the blonde purrs.  “So what’s your name, cutie?”

                “Tell me yours first.”

                “I asked you first, remember?”

                Raiden can hear the amusement in the other’s voice.  He sighs knowing it’s inevitable that he give in.  “Raiden,” he mumbles.

                “What was that?  I can’t hear you~”

                “Raiden,” the redhead snarls, angry at himself for being so vulnerable in front of this cat-like man whose name he still doesn’t know.

                “What an interesting name for an interesting little kitten,” the other man hums.  “My name is Rixenoa.”  He traces his fingers along Raiden’s collar feeling the indentations of the numbers.  “My, my.  A collar?  How kinky~”

                “Shut up,” Raiden hisses.  He’s angry that this man is making light of the torture he’d endured for years.  “You don’t know anything.”

                Rixenoa brings his mouth close to Raiden’s ear.  “Then why don’t you help me understand?” he purrs.

                Raiden can feel the warmth of the blonde’s breath on his ear and he shivers despite his current feelings of annoyance.  “I don’t want to talk about it especially not to you.”

                “Well aren’t you touchy.”

                Raiden growls.  He is not happy about being stuck where he is.  With this Rixenoa guy in his face it makes it hard to go anywhere.  He tries to stand up by sliding up the tree with his back against the trunk but before he can get very far Rixenoa presses a hand against Raiden’s chest.

                “Where do you think you’re going, kitten?”

                “I’m no one’s kitten,” Raiden snarls, baring his teeth.

                “I didn’t mean it that way.  There is no need to get angry, cutie.”

                “What’s wrong with you?  Let me go.”

                Rixenoa laughs.  “And where will you go?  This forest is dangerous to those who doesn’t know their way around.  There are hunters and wildcats lurking around.”

                “And what, you’re going to protect me?” Raiden sneers.  “No thanks.”

                “I’m sure you can take care of yourself, kitten, but no one knows these woods like I do.”  Rixenoa pets Raiden’s head and Raiden’s ears flatten against his head.  “A cute thing like you,” the blonde continues, “is sure to get lost and into trouble.  What brings you to my part of the forest, anyway?”

                Raiden doesn’t answer.  _‘I don’t have to explain myself to anyone,’_ he thinks.  _‘Though it would be a good idea to have some help getting my bearings if I’m going to be here a while.’_ He feels something against his cheek and his ears perk up.  “What?”

                The blonde grins.  “You’re cute when you’re pensive.”

                “And you’re annoying,” the redhead retorts.  “I hate to admit it but maybe we should stick together.”

                “I’m glad you think so,” Rixenoa says with a grin as he pulls away from Raiden.  “Come with me.  I’ll show you the best spots to hide in this forest.”

                Raiden reluctantly allows Rixenoa to help him to his feet and Raiden follows him deeper into the forest.  Rixenoa stops suddenly and as a result Raiden crashes into his back.

                “What are you –” he starts to ask but Rixenoa turns to him and presses a finger to his own lips.

                “Shh.  Just look.”

                Raiden, despite hating being told what to do, obeys and looks around.  The two of them are in a small clearing with a huge pond surrounded by wildflowers.  After looking more closely he can see a few dozen butterflies on top of the flowers.  An echoing bang makes Raiden’s ear twitch and the butterflies fly off and scatter.

                “What was that noise?” Raiden inquires.

                “Probably a gunshot,” the blonde replies.  “Hunters sometimes come this deep into the woods.”  He casually takes hold of Raiden’s hand.  “I’ll take you to my favourite place to hide.”  Before Raiden can say or do anything Rixenoa leads the two of them through a thick group of trees.

                _‘Just how big is this forest?’_ Raiden wonders as they make their way through though careful to avoid any poisonous plants.  Rixenoa helps the unfamiliar Raiden with that.  He won’t admit it (at least not yet) but Raiden is grateful that Rixenoa is so willingly helping him.  It is the first time in a long time that Raiden has found someone so friendly if only a little bit strange as well.

                Once they make it through Rixenoa starts to call out from a few feet in front of him, “Careful there’s—”


	3. The Klutz

                It’s too late.  Raiden steps into the unseen hole with his right foot, consequently tripping and twisting his ankle in the process.  He lands on the ground with a soft thud.  Rixenoa helps him to his feet and Raiden winces at the pain of putting pressure on his ankle.  _‘I must have twisted it worse than I thought.’_

                “Can you walk?” the blonde asks.

                “Yeah,” Raiden replies.  He’s lying and it’s evident as he tries to walk.

                Rixenoa crouches down with his back to Raiden.  “Hop on.”

                “No way.”  He has his pride after all.

                “Quit being so proud and hop on,” Rixenoa insists.  “There isn’t anyone else besides me around anyway.”

                Rixenoa makes a good point.  It’s just the two of them in the deepest part of the forest, at least it feels like the deepest part.  The trees are so tall and thick.  Raiden sighs and climbs onto the leopard’s back, wrapping his arms loosely around his neck.  He feels Rixenoa’s arms under his legs, supporting him.  Even though there isn’t anyone else around he still feels silly about the whole thing feeling much like a princess from a fairy tale.  He’s on Rixenoa’s back instead of in his arms so maybe it’s more like he’s a damsel in distress.  Raiden would rather not be either but it’s his own fault that he got hurt in the first place.  There’s no point in dwelling on it now.

                He tightens his hold around Rixenoa’s neck but is careful not to choke him.  He feels the other’s arms adjust under his legs and his body shift slightly.  Rixenoa walks for a while and carries him to a group of three trees clustered together growing outward at a small angle.  They make a cool sort of hiding spot in the shape of a triangle.   It’s kind of odd how close they are even though they aren’t touching one another.  Raiden pushes the thought out of his head as Rixenoa crouches down and allows Raiden to slip off his back and onto the ground in between two of the tree trunks. 

                Rixenoa, while still crouched down, turns to Raiden looking him right in the eye.  “How does your foot feel?”

                Raiden shrugs.  “Alright I guess.  It still hurts a little.”

                “Hang in there, kitten.  I’m sure it’s not sprained or anything.  Let’s just rest here for a while.”

                “Okay,”  Raiden replies.  With nothing else to say the two of them are silent for a while.  Eventually Rixenoa sits on the ground near Raiden but not too close to him.  He opts to sit at Raiden’s feet.

                “Which one hurts?” he asks.

                “The right one,” Raiden answers, "but it doesn’t hurt as much now.”

                Rixenoa proceeds to lift up Raiden’s right pant leg and takes off his sock and shoe.  He gently picks up Raiden’s ankle and inspects it.  He feels around the surrounding area.

                “Hm,” he speaks once he’s finished the examination.  “I’m not a doctor but I know that it’s not sprained.”

                “What makes you so sure if you’re not a doctor?” the redhead challenges him.

                “It feels a little tender but it’s not swollen.  It should be better by tomorrow, I think.”

                Raiden shrugs.  “If you say so.”

                Later that night once it’s dark and the stars are out, Rixenoa gets a fire going using broken twigs and branches he finds lying on the ground.  Breaking branches off trees is cruel and something the blonde did not participate in.  The forest is his home and he does not want to destroy it, especially since it is going to be Raiden’s new home too.

                “Listsen,” Rixenoa ssays to Raiden as the fire continues to burn.  “We can find wild berries and other fruit in some of the trees as well as fish in the streams and river.  I’ll show you which ones are safe but if you want meat we’re going to have to hunt.”

                “Hunt?  Like with traps?” Raiden asks.

                “Yup,” the blonde replies as he watches the flames continue to crackle. “I’ll teach you in the morning but soon we sleep.”

                “On the ground?” As soon as the question leaves his lips Raiden feels stupid for asking it but he can’t take it back now.

                Rixenoa nods.  “Normally I’d sleep up in the trees but with your ankle I can’t risk you climbing.  Don’t worry, kitten.  We’re safe here.”

                “I’m not—I’m not worried.”

                Rixenoa chuckles.  “Okay.”  It’s obvious he doesn’t believe those words but he’s going along with them anyway.

                Later that night once the fire dies down to glowing embers Rixenoa puts out the flames and suggests they try to get some rest.  Raiden agrees after yawning three times in a single minute.


	4. Closer?

                The next morning Raiden wakes up early, long before his bizarre companion, and sneaks off despite not knowing where he’s going.  He’s used to being alone though he’s still naïve about things in the world around him, especially when it comes to human hobbies.  He had never heard the sound of a gunshot until now.  He’d been living alone in a deserted building.  Being out in the rain had been his sad attempt at bathing but he didn’t like ending up in soaking wet clothes nor had he felt truly clean.

                Now that Raiden is out of the city he can bathe in the large pond they’d passed the day before but only if he can find it.  _‘Was it left or right?’_ he asks himself. ‘ _I wish I could remember.’_  He doesn’t get more than a few feet before he hears leaves rustling behind him.  His calico ears flicker and he tries to decipher the sound, too afraid to turn around.  His instincts are telling him to but Raiden doesn’t want to listen.

                “I’m hurt, Raiden,” a voice purrs into his neck as arms wrap around his waist.  “You ran off alone.”

                “Get off of me, Rix,” Raiden growls, slowly stressing each word and the nickname slipping out without thinking about it.

                “My cute little kitten is giving me a nickname? I’m so happy~”

                Raiden squirms in an attempt to free himself but the blonde has a firm hold around his waist.  “I’m not your kitten. Let go.”

                “I don’t want to.  You’ll run away again even after you said we’d stick together.”

                Crap.  He’d forgotten that he said that.  “Sorry,” he mumbles.  “Now will you let go?”

                “Only if you promise not to disappear again.”

                Raiden exhales loudly.  “Fine.  I promise. Now let go.” 

                Rixenoa reluctantly obeys.  “Why are you out here, anyway?”

                “I’m looking for that pond.  I want to have a bath.”

                “I could give you a bath if you’d like,” Rixenoa suggests with a waggle of his eyebrows.

                “No thanks.”  He almost sounds disgusted.

                “Harsh,” the older man replies.  He takes Raiden’s hand though the calico reluctantly lets him.  “I’ll show you a much cleaner place to take a bath.  There’s a stream just a few miles north of the pond.  I’ll take you there.”

                Raiden, still reluctant, allows Rixenoa to keep their hands entwined as Rixenoa takes him to the stream.  It is quite a long walk but sure enough there is one that Raiden later learns flows into the river that leads to the water treatment plant.  Once they arrive Raiden starts take off the tank top he’s wearing but stops once it’s an inch above his toned stomach.  His back is to Rixenoa but he feels eyes on him and without thinking he turns around.  He catches Rixenoa looking him up and down and he feels suddenly self-conscious.

                “Don’t watch me bathe, you pervert.”  The redhead glares at him.

                “Okay, okay.  I’ll go find us a snack and be back later.”

                “Whatever.”  Raiden waits until he’s sure he’s completely alone before he slips off his shirt.  He looks around for a sign of the blonde hiding behind a tree.  He doesn’t trust Rixenoa but there is no sign of him around.  He washes himself in the stream.  It’s cold but the water is so clear and refreshing.  He just barely finishes putting his clothes back on when Rixenoa returns.

                “Hello Raiden.  Are you feeling better?”

                Raiden shrugs.  “I suppose.”

                “You suppose?”

                “I just wish there was a way for me to wash my clothes.”

                Rixenoa gives him an apologetic smile.  “Other than suggesting you wash them in the stream, I don’t have any other ideas.  Sorry.”

                “It’s no big deal I guess.”

                Rixenoa ruffles Raiden’s red locks apparently not caring that they’re still soaking wet.  “Anyway I’ve been doing some thinking and I realized dusk is the best time to hunt.  I don’t know why I said morning.”

                “Mhm.”

                “Look,” the blonde starts, his tone changing to a more serious one.  “If you want to survive out here you’re going to have to make an effort.  Things aren’t going to be handed to you on a silver platter.”

                “I know that much,” Raiden retorts, getting defensive.  “You don’t know anything about me or how I used to live.”

                “I didn’t say I do.  I’m just saying that if we’re going to be sticking together then we’re going to have to be a team.”

                “You’re right.  I’m just not used to being around others.”

                “I’m not what you’d call a people person in a matter of speaking,” Rixenoa says, “but there’s something about you that intrigues me.”

                “You really are strange,” the calico muses, brushing off the latter part of the comment.   “You said you usually sleep in trees but how do you stay up there without falling out?”

                Rixenoa shrugs.  “I used to but I’ve adapted.”

                “I see.”

                The older man doesn’t offer any information and Raiden doesn’t ask.  He’s still wary about this man he’s just barely met a day ago.  Neither says anything for a while.  That is until Rixenoa suggests they get a fire going to help Raiden’s hair dry faster but the calico refuses, insisting he’s fine and doesn’t understand why it’s a big deal. 

                Rixenoa is only trying to be helpful but to no avail.  It’s not the first time Raiden is refusing his help.  This time he agrees with Raiden; it really isn’t a big deal.  He wonders why he’s going so far out of his way to be nice to this kid, something he never does with complete strangers, only to have his offers to help rejected.  _‘Well he is cute.  Maybe that’s why?’_ He steals a glance at Raiden whose attention is elsewhere. 

                His calico ears are upright and alert as his tail flicks slowly back and forth.  He’s focused intently on something.  Raiden’s back is to him so Rixenoa can’t see his face or where he’s looking but from how still he is, it must be something good.  A wild animal maybe?  A rabbit rustling in the bushes?  If that’s the case then why hadn’t Rixenoa heard it too?

                _‘I guess it’s because I was distracted talking to Raiden.  I should know better but there’s something about this cute little kitten that I’ve found…I must know about him.’_

                Raiden’s right twitches and he turns away.  Whatever he thought he heard or saw is long gone.

                “What were you looking at?”

                Raiden shrugs his shoulders.  “It was nothing.”

                “You were watching something intently.”

                Raiden shrugs again.  “I thought there was something there.”

                “It looks like it’s just you and me, kitten,” Rix purrs as he sits down next to Raiden.  Close.  “There isn’t another soul around.”

                “So?”

                “So you and I can get to know each other better.”  He seems unfazed by Raiden’s attitude.  He asks the redhead various questions and Raiden answers as vaguely as possible; questions about his interests, likes and dislikes and that sort of thing.


	5. Sticking Together

                After a few weeks of ‘sticking together’ have passed and after Raiden has adapted to the way of the wild, Raiden finds himself becoming accustomed to Rixenoa’s brash personality.  Strangely enough he trusts the blonde to call him a friend.

                Rixenoa and Raiden are climbing a tree with thick branches that are low enough to climb.  Rix easily hoists himself up to the next branch above but Raiden, with little to no climbing skills, has much difficulty reaching it.  Rix does his best to help Raiden up onto the branch above with some success, lifting the younger man up enough for him to hoist himself up the rest of the way.  Raiden almost slips off the branch but Rix grabs him to keep that from happening. 

                “Careful there,” Rix warns.  “It’s easy to fall when you’re not used to climbing.”

                “Is it that obvious?” Raiden asks.

                “Yup,” the blonde grins.  “You’ll eventually get better at it.  Not as good as I am but better than you are now.”

                “Very funny,” the calico replies sarcastically.  “Aren’t you modest?”

                Rixenoa considers teasing him some more but decides to wait until their feet are planted firmly on the ground for safety reasons.  They sit up there for quite a while just observing the creatures below.  A group of grey rabbits scurry along the ground before disappearing into some bushes.  A few hours pass though with the chatting they’ve been doing it doesn’t feel like it.  Since Raiden now feels more comfortable around Rixenoa, he’s ready to finally tell Rix about his past.

                Rix’s leopard spotted ears perk up; he’s immediately intrigued.  Raiden hasn’t volunteered to talk about himself before so it is something new.  He listens intently without speaking a word as Raiden tells his tale.  Rix waits patiently and pets Raiden’s arm comfortingly.  Raiden tells Rix about the SCIBIRD, the Arakawa family and how he was adopted and abandoned so quickly.  He explains about the experiments and tells of his escape and everything in between.  The story is long and Raiden has to stop a couple of times to calm himself down and breathe.  Even though it has been so long and he’s so much older than he was back then, talking about what happened to him still makes Raiden feel shaky.

                “Are you alright?” Rixenoa inquires gently, wrapping his arm around the younger boy’s shoulders and pulls him close.

                Surprisingly Raiden doesn’t push him away.  “I’m fine.  I’m just not used to talking about it.”  He sighs.  “You’re the first person I’ve ever told.”

                “I’m sorry you had to go through that, Raiden,” Rix says sincerely.

                The redhead shrugs.  “It’s the past.  I still have flashbacks about it from time to time though.”

                Rix doesn’t say anything but he keeps his arm around the boy’s shoulders.  He’s amazed to discover that Raiden lets him.  He thought for sure the calico would pull away.  Since he doesn’t Rix takes it as a good sign.  They sit like that for a while longer until Raiden complains of his butt feeling numb.  Rix tells Raiden to hang tight while he climbs down.  Once Rixenoa is on the ground he instructs Raiden to jump down.

                “No way.”

                “How else are you going to get down?” Rix asks rhetorically.  “I’ll definitely catch you.”

                “I’m not jumping.”

                “Don’t you trust me?”

                “I do,” Raiden answers without hesitation, “but it’s too high to jump from here.  I’ll break my leg or something.”

                “Go down to the branch below and jump from there then.  I’ll catch you.”

                _‘Easier said than done,’_  Raiden thinks as he carefully makes his way down to the lower branch.  Somehow he manages but not before getting scraped by the tree bark.  He leans against the trunk with one hand.

                “Jump,” instructs Rix.

                Raiden takes a deep breath.  He’s not that high off the ground now but it feels like far enough.  He pushes himself off the tree limb into Rix’s awaiting arms but the force causes the leopard to fall backward onto the ground, landing on his back with a thud and Raiden on top of him.

                “Sorry,” Raiden mumbles as he starts to lift himself off of the older male.

                Rixenoa wants so very much to take this opportunity to hold Raiden tightly in his arms and against his better judgment he gives in, circling his arms around an unsuspecting Raiden who squirms to break free.

                “Let me go,” Raiden protests.

                “No,” Rixenoa replies and as if to make a point he locks his arms tight around the redhead’s torso.

                Once Raiden realizes Rix has no intention of letting him go any time soon he makes himself comfortable by turning his head and resting his cheek against Rix’s chest.  He can hear the leopard’s heartbeat in the relatively quiet forest, save for a few birds chirping high above them.  They stay like that for a while when Rix decides Raiden has endured his selfishness long enough.  Once he’s free Raiden scrambles to his feet.  He doesn’t run away though; that would defeat the purpose of sticking together.  He’s a little freaked out but doesn’t say so.

                “Sorry,” Rixenoa apologizes , feeling guilty at Raiden’s discomfort.  He hasn’t said anything about it but Rix can tell by the expression on his face.  Secretly he’s happy; it’s the first time Raiden has ever shown him anything other than annoyance or indifference.  It’s a nice change.

                “What’s your deal?”

                “I can’t help myself, kitten,” Rix purrs, taking an eager step toward him.  “You’re just so cute.”

                Raiden raises an eyebrow.  “What’s cute about falling on top of you?”  He doesn’t add the part about thinking he’s too old to be cute.

                “Not that, silly.  Just you being you,” he explains.  “I’ve been intrigued by you since the day we met.”

                Raiden regards him strangely.  “You’re weird.”

                Rix grins.  “I can’t be too weird if you’re still hanging around me.”

                Raiden lightly punches Rix in the arm.  “Shut up.”

                “It’s nice to see you have a sense of humour,” Rix says with a laugh.

                It seems that the awkward moment has passed or at the very least has been forgotten.  It’s quite okay with Rixenoa as it feels like a sign that Raiden is slowly getting used to him;  Raiden is warming up to him enough to joke around.  It also appears that Raiden has grown accustomed to his pet name (in a matter of words) since he no longer protests when Rixenoa uses it.  The leopard also takes that as a good sign.

                Maybe, just maybe they can become even closer but he doesn’t dare hope for more than that.  Perhaps it might be too much of a shock if Rixenoa were to tell the calico the true extent of his earlier words.  Then again if Rix doesn’t tell him then how will Raiden ever find out?

                _‘Raiden is smart but a bit naïve.  He might not figure it out.  I’m not exactly being obvious about it.’_

                “Rix…”


	6. Trouble Sleeping

                Rixenoa’s ears perk up at the sound of his name and this is the point where Raiden sees them, really sees them for the first time.  They’re cat-like, like Raiden’s but have one cloud-shaped spot on the back and black tips.  Raiden doesn’t say anything about them though.

                “Yeah?”

                “What are we going to do now?”

                Rix shrugs.  “Sleep?  There really isn’t much else to do.”

                “Hmm.”

                Rixenoa’s eyes shimmer with excitement.  “Or we could sneak into town.”

                Raiden narrows his eyes.  “In broad daylight?”

                “It’s more exciting that way, don’t you think?”

                “No.”

                Rix pats him on the shoulder.  “Don’t worry.  I’ll keep you safe.”  It isn’t as though Raiden doesn’t trust him; he just doesn’t think it’s a good idea.  When Raiden doesn’t say anything Rix says, “You  win.  We’ll go just before it gets dark.”

                “Okay.”

                Just as promised Rix leads them to the trail leading to town.  The sun is already beginning to set, casting a big shadow over the forest.  Rix turns to Raiden and presses a ginger to his lips when they reach the bottom of the trail just before the town’s entrance.  It’s relatively quiet save for a few vehicles going up and down the roads.  The streetlamps are starting to light up one at a time, a sign it will get really dark soon.  The two of them sneak around and explore their surroundings.  Raiden looks around and even in the blanket of darkness falling over the buildings and streets he can tell nothing has changed since he’s been going; that is to say since he escaped.  He could see Rixenoa’s exscitment so he doesn’t speak about his nervousness aloud.

                “Stay close,” Rix whispers.  “The streets aren’t completely empty.  Stay alert.”

                Raiden nods and his calico ears twitch at the sound of faint shouting. _‘It’s probably just some kids,’_ he tells himself.  His right ear twitches and tehn the left one does too.  “It’s not safe here,” he says to Rix in a hushed whisper.

                “I just want to explore a bit more and then we can go.” 

                Raiden sighs but doesn’t say anything more.  He knows Rix will get his way regardless of what he says.  He knows this because it has happened on more than one occasion.  The redhead finds it’s becoming more and more difficult to refuse.  Even now he finds himself giving in.  He wants to protest further but the excitement in Rixenoa’s voice stops him. 

                Rix takes Raiden’s hand and guides him to where he wants to go, skillfully avoiding the eyes of strangers passing them by.  Unfortunately one of the buildings Rix took him to looks similar to the one from his past and it causes Raiden to stop in his tracks.  Rix tugs at his arm to try to convince Raiden to go inside and look around but Raiden shakes his head and refuses to budge.

                Rixenoa gives Raiden’s hand a squeeze as an apology and they move on to the next building.  They go around the perimeter only to find all the doors are locked the same as every other building.  Eventually the blonde gets bored and suggests they head back as it is getting late.  Raiden agrees and says so quietly.  Once the two are back at their spot, the calico reluctantly explains his behavior and Rixenoa listens in silence.  Even though he isn’t being asked about it, Raiden is opening up to Rix willingly and he doesn’t know why.  _‘Could it be because he’s the first person I feel I can trust since…ever?’_  It is quite possibly the reason.

                Rix settles down on the ground with his back against the giant tree trunk.  Without saying a word he pats the ground.

                Raiden’s ear twitches.  The forest is dark since the sun has set but he hears the faint sound.  He sits down next to his friend and almost immediately feels an arm around his shoulder.  It pulls him close to the other and for an instant Raiden’s heart skips a beat.

                “Are you alright, Raiden?” Rix asks quietly. 

                “I’m fine.  Thanks.”  Raiden sighs and closes his eyes.  He’s tired and Rixenoa’s shoulder makes for a good enough pillow.  It’s tempting to fall asleep like that for the night but he’s thinking of Rix and how uncomfortable it will be for him to sleep through the night sitting like this.  After a while Raiden lifts his head and opens his eyes.  He steals a glance at the older boy.  It appears that he’s sleeping, that is until Rix opens his eyes and lifts his head.

                “Are you awake now, kitten?”

                “I was never asleep,” the redhead answers.  “I was just resting my eyes.”

                Rix laughs softly.  “That’s what everyone says before he falls asleep.”

                “I wasn’t sleeping,” Raiden insists.  “There’s no way I could fall asleep sitting up.”

                “Alright, I believe you,” the blonde replies, releasing him.  “Why don’t we lie down then?  So we both can sleep.”

                Raiden agrees and that’s what they do.  Raiden is so tired from all of the running around they’ve been doing that he doesn’t even care when Rix puts his arm around him and pulls him close.  The night is cool so Raiden welcomes the warmth.  They sleep like that through the entire night and in the morning Raiden wakes up to discover he’s on his side with Rixenoa’s arm wrapped tightly around him.  He can’t move without disturbing the other.  Having nothing else to do he closes his eyes and tries to fall back asleep.  It does not come easily.  He’s all too aware of Rix’s arm around him and his closeness.  He can hear the sound of the blonde snoring softly close to his ear. _‘How did I fall asleep so easily last night’_ he thinks to himself but he already knows the answer.

                After what feels like forever of lying there awake Raiden eventually falls back asleep.  He sleeps for a while longer and opens his eyes slowly to realize he’s facing the opposite direction that he had been earlier.  Raiden can feel Rixenoa’s breath hot on his forehead.  It kind of tickles but soon his attention is diverted to the light pressure around his abdomen.  He can’t see but he knows it’s the blonde’s arm around him.  What else could it be?  No one else is around. 

At the moment he doesn’t feel mean enough to wake up the other by moving so instead he takes this opportunity to look at him up close.  He can see that Rixenoa’s eyelashes are blonde, light and just like his hair and eyebrows.  His skin looks soft and smooth.  He secretly wants to reach out and touch it to see if it is as soft as it looks.  He manages to free his hand without waking Rix and his fingers are mere inches away from the blonde’s cheek when Rix’s eyes flutter open.  Raiden pulls his hand away in surprise.


	7. Cute

                “Good morning, Raiden.”  Rix yawns, opening his mouth wide.

                Raiden glances quickly at the sky, taking the opportunity to slip out from under Rixenoa’s arm,  “Morning?  Surely it’s noon by now.”  He sits up and stretches before stifling a yawn.  _‘Just what was I doing?  We’re just friends…’_

Sure it might be a cliché way of thinking but it’s the truth.  Rixenoa is attractive and perhaps a flirt but it’s too hard for Raiden to tell what he’s actually thinking.  _‘Since when do I care?’_ he asks himself before realizing how much his attitude toward the older male has changed in the short period of time that has passed since they day they first met.

                “Hey Rix…” he starts to say, not entirely sure of where he’s going with it.  He hasn’t thought about what he’s going to say before he says it.

                “Yeah?”  Rix’s casual, even though expected still throws him off guard.

                “What do you think of me?”  Raiden asks cautiously.

                “Hmm.  I think you’re a lot nicer now than you were a month ago but you’re still as cute now as you were then.”  Rix grins.  “Maybe cuter.”  He sits up and yawns.  Raiden’s cheeks flush a light pink but doesn’t say anything.  “Definitely cuter,” Rix amends.  He’s still grinning as he grabs Raiden and pulls him close.  Raiden is beyond startled; it’s not the answer Raiden has been expecting nor has he been expecting the warmth of Rix’s body so close to his.  It feels oddly natural.

                A month ago Raiden would have growled and pushed the blonde away but now he’s not only tolerating the embrace, he’s actually enjoying it.  He won’t admit it out loud but he’s starting to really like Rix despite his flirty tendencies.  It feels comfortable having Rix’s arms wrapped around him.  It’s a comfort Raiden has never known before until now.

                Rix tilts Raiden’s head up with his fingers, forcing Raiden to snap out of his thoughts and to look up into blue-green eyes twinkling with hope.  Raiden’s gaze drifts down to the blonde’s lips; he has a lopsided smile and looks quite handsome.

                “You’re cheerful for someone who just woke up not long ago,” the redhead quips, breaking the long silence and changing the subject.  He pulls himself out from Rixenoa’s firm yet tender hold.  He’s starting to feel uncomfortable at the awkwardness of their position.

                “I have someone cute to cheer me up,” Rix grins as he ruffles Raiden’s already messy red locks.  Raiden is not amused and shows it via his glare at Rix who is completely unfazed.

                “Stop calling me cute.”

                “I won’t stop,” Rix purrs, moving closer to Raiden, “since it’s the truth.”

                Once again Rix is too close to him.  It had been fine a few moments ago but Raiden does like to have his own personal space.  “Get away.”

                “Please don’t hate me for this, kitten,” Rixenoa whispers in his ear.

                Before Raiden even has time to question why Rixenoa tilts Raiden’s chin upward, leans forward and bends his own face down, pressing his lips gently against the calico’s.  They’re warm and though a bit chapped but to Rixnoa they’re as wonderful as he’d imagined.  Raiden freezes, momentarily paralyzed from the shock, before he pulls away and blushes a deep red to almost match his hair after realizing what happened.

                “R-Rix!” he stammers before regaining his composure, the heat fading from his cheeks.  “What the heck?!”

                Rixenoa smirks and it’s obvious he’s pleased with Raiden’s reaction.  “I’ve told you before that you’re cute, “ the blonde replies with a lick of his lips.  “I like you.”

                “Duh, we’re friends.  That’s no reason to kiss me…”

                “I _like_ you,” Rix explains, stressing the word as he brings his face to Raiden’s neck.  Being careful of Raiden’s collar he brushes his lips gently against Raiden’s neck which causes Raiden’s cheeks to heat up once more.  “I like you so much more than that.”  He brings his lips to the base of the calico’s neck and nibbles gently at the soft flesh delighting in the quiet mew that follows.  Of course what delights Rixenoa the most is that the younger male hasn’t pulled away.

                It has been only a few minutes but Rix has already found one of Raiden’s weak points.  Naturally the redhead does not speak this aloud but from the noise he’d made it doesn’t matter.  Rix probably knows already.  Raiden’s suspicions are confirmed when the blonde pushes him firmly to the ground pinning him there with his hands still on Raiden’s shoulders.  Being on top of Raiden is turning Rixenoa on a little.  His tail flicks back and forth as he stares at the redhead who is staring up at him.

                He feels lucky to be friends with Raiden but it’s not really enough.  If only he could know how this adorable calico feels about him!  He’s too proud to ask Raiden directly so waiting is his only option.  Forcing Raiden to endure his own selfishness.  Then again he could refuse Rix or push him away at any time but he hasn’t.

                “Raiden,” Rix murmurs as he trails kisses down Raiden’s neck to his collar bone.

                “N-No! Stop!”

                However, Raiden’s stammered protest is not enough to deter Rix.  He nips gently at the surrounding flesh.  He feels Raiden shiver slightly and Rix tilts Raiden’s head away to give him better access to the left side of the neck.

                “I want you to be mine,” he purrs before he gently bites the flesh below the collar.  He bites down a little harder before sucking on the spot where he bit, licking it afterward.

                This elicits a soft whimper from Raiden, who doesn’t know how much more he can take; his pants are already beginning to feel tight.  He weakly tries to push Rixenoa away but is unsuccessful, especially since the blonde is strong.  It’s also because perhaps not so secretly he’s enjoying what Rix is doing.  Raiden is still unsure of his feelings so he pushes away a little harder.

                Rix pulls away and reveals the red mark he left on Raiden’s neck.  He smiles to himself, proud of what he’s done, as he looks Raiden in the eyes.  Rix studies him for a moment.  He mentally notes Raiden’s red face and the fact that Raiden won’t meet his eyes. 

                “Raiden,” he says softly as he plays with stray strands of Raiden’s dark red locks, twirling them around on his finger.  “How do you feel about me?” 


	8. Uncertainty

                The question catches Raiden off guard and he doesn’t answer.  He doesn’t know how to answer.  Rix stares intently into Raiden’s widened eyes.  Rix is waiting for an answer; he’s seriously waiting for any kind of response.  The blonde caresses the other’s cheek and purrs, “Kitten, why won’t you answer me?”

                “I think you’re a bit too direct sometimes, and especially bold but you’re kind and you mean well.”

                “That isn’t what—”

                “I like you,” Raiden interrupts.  “We are really good friends.”

                Rixenoa looks hurt and Raiden can’t help but feel a little guilty.  Raiden’s calico ears flatten agains his head as he turns away in embarrassment.

                “Raiden, you do know how I feel about you, don’t you?”

                The redhead has a hunch that he can guess but he doesn’t know for sure.  “K-Kind of,” he stammers.

                Rix turns Raiden’s face toward his and looks him in the eyes once more.  “You are…” he starts to say but he lets his words trail off as he brings his face lower and closer to Raiden’s.

                He presses his lips gently against the other’s.  He pulls away quickly, uncertain of what Raiden’s reaction will be.  Rixenoa discovers that Raiden’s cheeks are a light pink and he has made no attempt to escape.  Rix takes this as a good sign and presses his lips against the calico’s once more, this time more firmly.  Raiden’s lips are soft and now warm again and absolutely wonderful.

                Raiden’s heart rate quickens and he now believes he knows the blonde’s feelings toward him (at least a small portion, anyway).  He closes his eyes and allows himself to experience the kiss.  It’s his first real and true kiss since he’s not counting the one he barely felt earlier (but still made him blush).  At first it feels odd but then he starts to think that it feels kind of nice and then Rix pulls away.  Raiden opens his eyes and looks at Rixenoa who is grinning at him.

                Raiden feels his cheeks grow hot.  “S-Shut up.”

                Rix is still grinning.  “I didn’t say anything.”

                “You don’t have to.  Your face tells me enough.”

                Rix’s ears perk up.  “Oh?  What is it telling you?”

                “That you are very amused and proud of yourself.”  That makes Rix laugh, perhaps because he knows it’s true.  Raiden is not amused. “If you’re done messing around then get off of me.”

                Reluctantly the blonde moves away but only enough that he’s not hovering over the boy and instead lies beside him.  Raiden doesn’t move; he stays right where he is lying on the ground on his back, staring up at the tree tops above.  The leaves are dense and hide the view of the sky.  They lie in silence for a while.  Many minutes pass and neither says anything.  After a while the silence begins to unnerve Rix; he can’t stand it anymore.

                “Raiden,” the leopard calls out, his voice overpowering the chirping of the birds in the branches above.

                “What?”

                “Do you hate me?”

                Raiden laughs.  “That’s a serious tone for you, Rix.”  He’s teasing but Rixenoa doesn’t take notice.

                “I _am_ being serious, Raiden.”  He looks over at the redhead and waits for an answer.

                Without moving, Raiden answers, “No, I don’t hate you.”

                It’s a simple sentence with no explanation but then again one really isn’t needed.  Rixenoa is ecstatic just hearing that Raiden doesn’t hate him, even after everything Raiden has had to endure because of Rix’s own greediness.  Rix thinks about that for a moment.  If Raiden hasn’t liked it, the calico would have pushed him away and not have blushed so cutely, right?  So does that mean Raiden has feelings for him too?  The leopard can only hope.

                _‘I’m sure Raiden knows exactly how I feel now.  I’ve pretty much told him.  Yet…’_

“Rix,” Raiden calls out but it’s only after the third time that the older male hears his name.

                “Yeah?”

               


	9. Uncertainty Continues

                He’s about to say something when Rixenoa leans down, bringing their bodies even closer and he brushes his lips against the skin on Raiden’s neck just below the collar on the opposite side of where he’d left the love mark the last time.  It has been a long, long time since then but Raiden still remembers; his cheeks flush darker at the memory. 

                Rix doesn’t notice.  He’s much too busy nibbling the exposed flesh not covered by Raiden’s dark red locks.  He gently sinks his teeth into the skin and sucks gently at first, cautious.  He’s happy when Raiden doesn’t protest or try to shove him away.  It gives Rix encouragement to continue and eagerly he does.  He increases the pressure of his teeth into the skin and sucks the spot in between more forcefully than before.

               Raiden lets out a soft yet pleasure-filled whimper which causes Rixenoa to suck Raiden’s neck for a moment longer.  When the leopard finally wills himself to pull away, he reveals the bright red mark he left on the skin of which later would become a bruise.  Raiden opens his eyes though he doesn’t remember ever closing them and discovers Rix is looking down at him; he looks hopeful.  Raiden gives him a small smile despite his embarrassment.  Rix bends down, moistens his lips and presses them to Raiden’s as he unpins Raiden’s arms by moving his own away.  Rix trusts him not to try to run away.

                Raiden wraps his arms around the blonde and pulls Rixenoa’s body even closer to his own.  This encourages Rix to press his lips more firmly against the calico’s.  Raiden’s eyes are now closed and he’s enjoying the kiss.  He mews softly when Rix slides a hand up his shirt and rubs his toned stomach.  Rix’s touch makes his skin tingle.  It’s then that Raiden feels stupid for not realizing his own feelings sooner.

                Rixenoa feels Raiden’s skin tremble slightly under his fingers.  He moves his hand up higher to Raiden’s chest, stroking it as he licks the calico’s bottom lip asking for entrance.  Raiden, having no relationship experience or kissing experience whatsoever , has no idea what Rixenoa wants.  It’s only after Rix attempts to pry the redhead’s lips open a few times, though unsuccessfully, with his tongue that Raiden finally understands.  He parts his lips (ever so) slightly but that’s all Rix needs to slip his tongue inside.  Their tongues touch and Raiden is caught off guard at the strange sensation.  Even though it feels odd Raiden doesn’t pull away.  Rix runs his tongue along the inside of Raiden’s cheeks before he makes their tongues meet once again. 

                To Rix this all feels wonderful enough to be a dream; the kind of dream one doesn’t want to ever wake up from.  He pulls away for air and looks down at the young man looking up at him.  Raiden’s eyes are now wide open and a light pink hue tints his cheeks.  His heart is still pounding from their kiss.

                Rixenoa pulls himself to his feet and offers his hand out to Raiden who accepts it.  Rix pulls Raiden to his feet but tugs him hard enough to pull the calico right into his arms.  The leopard expects Raiden to pull away but he doesn’t and instead Raiden wraps his arms around Rix’s neck which surprises him.  Raiden is hugging Rixenoa in a more-than-friends way.  Rix circles his own arms around Raiden’s lower back and hugs him tightly, afraid to let go and find out it is a dream.

                After a while Raiden lets go and pushes Rix away.  Rix reluctantly lets go.  Despite letting the blonde go Raiden does not move away or step back.  The redhead’s stomach emits a low rumble and completely kills the mood.  Rix hears it and laughs.  He ruffles Raiden’s hair.  The calico is not impressed at all at Rix’s amusement and though he despises having his hair touched, for the leopard he tolerates it.

                Rix gathers up broken branches and twigs he finds on the ground.  There aren’t many so he really has to hunt to find enough to build a fire.  Raiden decides on his own to head down to the river to catch some fish the way Rixenoa had taught him how when Raiden was learning how to survive in the forest many months back.  Raiden’s skills have improved greatly since then.  He easily catches two fish with just his hands using the trick the clouded leopard showed him; however, he can only carry two fish at a time without dropping them.  Lucky for Raiden the river isn’t too far from where there is set up.  He hurries back so they can eat quickly before someone—a hunter or the like—sees the smoke and tries to find the source.  He gives the fish to Rix who prepares them for cooking.

                Living on his own for so long has given Rixenoa the time he needs to hone his cooking skills without distractions so he easily removes the inedible parts.  They eat in silence but the two young men glance at each other occasionally.  Rix grins when their eyes meet and Raiden looks away almost immediately in embarrassment at being caught staring.  Once they’re finished eating Rix puts out the flames using nearby dirt and takes a seat next to Raiden.  Once he’s sitting down he sprawls his legs out and puts his arm around Raiden and pulls him closer.

                The calico doesn’t pull away.  He just sits there kind of awkwardly unsure of what to do.  It feels kind of strange to have an arm around his shoulders, especially since his entire life he’s avoided any sort of contact with others.  It’s the sort of thing that he’s seen maybe once before, long ago before he could even understand what the gesture means.

                The leopard feels Raiden’s shoulders stiffen underneath his arm so Rix moves it away and rests his arm at his own side instead.  He’s a little sad about it but he doesn’t want Raiden do be uncomfortable.  He is not away for the true cause of Raiden’s sudden tension and the reason he doesn’t notice that the blonde moved his arm away.  Rixenoa lets out a heavy sigh and Raiden’s right ear twitches and snaps him out of his thoughts.

                “Hm?” he asks as he turns to look at the leopard.  Rix appears troubled but he doesn’t say a word.  Perhaps he didn’t hear?  “Rix?” he tries again but still no response.  Raiden tugs playfully at the blond ponytail and Rixenoa turns to look at him with a puzzled expression.

                “What was that for?”


End file.
